The Avatar in Storybrooke
by IbelieveinfairiesIdoIdo
Summary: This is a crossover between The Legend of Korra and Once upon a time. It will happen after the end of TLoK and at some moment that Storybrooke is in "peace." Korra and her friends follow a new enemy to a weird place called Storybrooke, where new adventures and new friends are waiting for them. Korrasami. Captain Swan. Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Korra's PVO:

This guy is tough. he managed to knock out Opal and Beifong, but he won't escape from me and the others.

Three weeks after Asami and I got back from the Spirit World, Tenzin received new airbenders from the Fire Nation. One of them was Ken, he learned quickly the airbending techniques and Tenzin was proud of him, but five days ago he ran away and today he stole something from the bank of Republic City. Mako, Bolin, Chief Beifong, Opal, Asami and I went after him, but like I said before, Opal and Beifong were knock out by Ken.

"Come on, guys. We have to stop him!" I said. Bolin and Mako were in the car with Asami driving, I was gliding.

Mako was bending fire balls and Bolin was throwing rocks against Ken, but nothing hit him. In a swift movement Ken turn back and airbent against the car, however Asami was faster and managed to deflect of it, she is awesome.

"He's going to the sea!" I said to them.

"Is he going to cross the sea gliding? It's impossible. He will get tired eventually and fall in the middle of the ocean!" Mako said, and he was right. No one could go this distance. But Ken stopped at the pier.

I was the first to arrived, 30 seconds later my friends were with me. Ken looked at us with a old bag on hand than said "You can't stop me, Avatar. I waited for this moment for a long time to let you ruin it."

"Ok, just give to me the thing you stole from the bank, that I believe is that old bag in your hand, then I won't ruin your moment."

"This bag is not of your business. What its contains will lead me to my destiny, I will be more powerful that anyone can imagine, more powerful than you, Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, you realize that when you say those words, it becomes my business, right? So now I need to stop you even more." and with that I firebent against him. He escape from my bending, I fell with his. Bolin earthbent yet Ken was to fast, then Bolin lavabent, but Ken created a wind that made lava stay solid.

I got up and went back to fight. Together, Mako and I firebent however it didn't work neither. Ken barely attacked, he was making us tired and it was working. Asami was making something to her electric glove so she was out of fight for a moment or that what I though, she pointed the glove at him, rays started going out of it, still was not the typical rays that usually go out, it was long rays that could reach someone at a distance, and since he paid more attention to us, not her, the rays hit him, making him fall in the water.

"Now, Korra!" Asami shout. With my waterbend I froze Ken over water, letting only his head and his hand that was with the bag free.

"Thanks, Asami. Now lets take this guy to prison and then we could go to some restaurant, I'm starving."

"You really think you won?" he started laughing. "Why do you think I came here? I needed the water, it's the only place in this city I could do this without having people in my way." Saying that he turned down the bag and something tiny, tiny like a bean fell in the water and winds began to emerge, a circle was made in the water and inside of it the blue was turning green, the water started move making a whirlpool.

"What's happening?" Screamed Bolin.

"I don't know! I never saw something like that before." I screamed back to him.

Still laughing, Ken started to say "I'm going far a way, Avatar Korra. Where you can't interrupt me. Then when I come back I will destroy you and I will complete my destiny as the new and better Avatar!" The whirlpool was sucking him, he was almost gone.

"The whirlpool is starting to close, I have to go after him!"

"Are you insane? You can't go, we don't even know where he is going to!" Asami shouted.

"I know that. But you heard him, I can't wait him return more powerful ready to kill us all. _We_ need to stop him now!"

"She is right, Sami, we have to go. It's our only chance" Mako said to her.

She agreed with her head, and the next thing we did was jump into that whirlpool.

…

I fell and before I realize where I was, Asami fell on me, Mako fell on my right and Bolin on my left.

"Sorry, sweety." She said to me.

"No problem." I said grunting a little. We got up and I realize that we were in the middle of the woods, it was already night and really cold, but the question was 'In which woods? And which land?'. "Is everyone ok? Where is Ken?"

"Look! The ice you trapped him in is all over there. He escaped. Man, this guy is more difficult to catch than smoke." Said Bolin.

"We have to find him, let's go." I began to walk but I stopped. "Hm, does anyone know which way we have to go?". All deny with their heads. "Great!"

"Honey, I think we should go find someone to help us. We need someone who knows this land. By the way, we should find somewhere that could keep us warm, you was raised in South Pole, but we are not used to this cold."

"You're right as usually. Ok, give me a second." I created a mini tornado that lifted me so I could see through the trees. I could see lamp lights. "There is a town not far a way from here. We have to go this way." I pointed to northwest and than we started to walk.

"I hope this town has a good restaurant. Since you mentioned a restaurant I'm wishing needles." Bolin told us.

"Sorry about that, I'm really hungry too."

We walk for what looked like 20 minutes, until we got in this weird town, with weird establishments and weirds cars.

"Look at those cars. They are so different from those my industry makes, they look more futuristics, but at the same time they look really old, someone should take better of them."

"I was think the same thing, Sami. Over there guys, that place full of people, I think it could be a restaurant, we could go there and eat and then ask to someone if they know someplace we could stay for the night." Said Bolin with a hope in his eyes that was almost impossible to look a way.

"Fine, let's go, I'm starving anyway. I hope that this _Granny's_ is good." So we entered in the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's PVO:

"I still don't understand why you read these comic books, mate." Hook said to Henry. They and I went to Granny's, something that we "never" do.

"Because the heroes have those super powers and they're always saving the world and the universe, they bring hope to people. Besides super powers are cool, imagine if we could fly or freeze things with our hands." Said Henry.

"Are you serious? We have magic and people that can actually freeze things with their hands, you don't even need to imagine, you can literally ask to you mom, both of them, to teach you magic."

"You don't get it, it's different." Henry said.

"How is it differ…" I stop paying attention at Hook and Henry when four people entered. They definitely weren't from here. The first of them to entered was a strong guy with a ducktail hairstyle wearing a grayish green shirt, then a girl that was incredible beautiful with a hair so perfect that she probably spend some hours at the hairdresser, she was wearing what looked like a retro black jacket with some red details on it, after her was a girl with short hair, she had brunette skin and eyes so blue that they stood out, she was wearing a blue shirt that showed her strong arms and wearing what looks like a gym pants, the last person was a man who seemed more serious than the others as if he was examining everything as a detective, his hair were neatly trimmed and he were wearing a green uniform.

"What's wrong, love?" Hook woke me up from my thoughts.

"Nothing… Have any of you ever seen these people before? They don't look like they're from here."I said to them. Henry looked and than said "No, I haven't. Do you think they are problem, mom?"

"I don't know." I saw Ruby taking their orders, I waved at her and she came to our table with a face that it seemed she was more confused than us. "I was going to ask you if you knew that people over there, but from the look on your face you don't know more than us."

"These people are definitely not from here, Emma. They didn't even know what half of the menu was, and their clothes are not from here or from any land of our world. I think you should talk to them."

"Me? Why me?" I asked her.

"Because you are the sheriff _and_ the savior." She said with an obvious look. "I need to get tea to them, we talk later." She left.

"Ok, I'm going over there." I told to Hook and Henry.

"Are you sure, Swan? It's better if I go with you." Hook said.

"No, it's better just one person go, I don't want to scare them, and a guy with a hook seems not the best way to do it. Stay here with Henry and if something happen you go help me ok?"

"Aye."

I walked to the table where the foreigners were. I looked at them for a moment but when I was about to introduce myself the girl with blue eyes said "Hm, can we help you?"

"Hi, my name is Emma Swan, I'm the sheriff of this city. I realized that you guys are not from here, so I came to introduce myself and…sorry for the rude question but how you guys got here?" They look at me with a face that was saying 'we got caught'.

"What do mean with 'got here'?"The same girl asked with a trebling voice.

"I mean that this city is impossible to enter, the only way in is through a bean or something like it." She opened her eyes when I said bean, they probably came using one. "Look, I just want to help you, if you need a way to go back to your land, we can search for a way, if you guys need any help please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, is very kind of you." The girl who looked like a model said. I smiled without open my mouth and went back to my table.

"So, are they trouble?" Hook asked.

"I don't know. They were nervous when I asked how they got here and I'm not sure if they believed that I want to help them." I looked at them again, they were whispering and than they all looked at me at the same time than they turned and started whispering again. "Ok… That was embarrassing."

A few minutes later they all came to our table. Hook and the guy with green uniform had the same look in their faces as if they were ready to fight any moment. The girl wearing blue started speak, she probably was the leader of them. "Hi again, we were talking and we decided that we would like your help with some things if it's not a problem for you."

"Yes, sure, what do you guys need?"

"I think it would be better if we could talk in a more private place if you don't mind."

"Ok, we can go to my office." Hook, Henry and I stand and we all were going outside when the guy with ducktail hair said "Guys, aren't we forgetting something?" They all looked at him without understand a thing "We have to pay, guys."

"Oh, right." They all said it.

"Do you thing they accept money from Republic City?" The other guy asked. Where the hell was this _Republic City_? Granny would not be happy if they pay with some weird money.

"Don't worry, I can pay for you."

"You don't have to." The pretty girl said.

"No, let me pay. Granny won't accept money from any other land." She agree with her head." We still don't know your names."

"Sorry. I'm Asami, this is Korra, Bolin and Mako."

…

When we got to my office Korra told us their story. That they were trying to catch a man, named Ken, who had robbed the bank of their city, Republic City, she said that what he robbed brought them to our land and she believe it was a bean, but she didn't know why he choose this land and that he was planning to be more powerful than her but she didn't know exactly how he would do that.

"What do you mean by 'more powerful than me'?" I asked, however before she could answer me my cellphone rang. "Just a minute, Korra. " They all stared the telephone with a strange face, still who looked more fascinate was Asami. "Yes…Dad? Is everything ok?…Ok, we're coming, bye." I looked at Hook. "Someone invaded Regina's vault. We have to go there."

"We are going with you, maybe it's Ken, you might need our help." Mako said to me.

"Very well, we'll finish our conversation later." They all agreed and we went to Regina's father grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's PVO:

How this happened? Just this morning I was here visiting my father's grave, telling him how things was going out great for me that I basically found my happy ending, but of course my happiness doesn't last.

"Emma's on her way". David said.

An hour ago the gravedigger called me saying he saw a bald man wearing some Buddha clothes entered in my father's grave than he heard noises like something was being broken. Obviously I came to see what happened. Also I brought David and Mary Margaret to help me.

"Regina, is something missing?" Mary Margaret asked me. The place was a mess, everything was on the floor, magical's objects was broken -god knows what can happen when these kind of objects broke, I'm hoping nothing happens- at least the hearts I collect -and that I should probably return to it owners- were all intact.

"I can't say for sure. What I can say is that when I find this Buddha monk he will pay for invaded my father's grave, he'll wish never thought about this idea."

Both looked at me as if I was becoming the Evil Queen again. For a moment I considered this idea.

"What? By saying that I mean put him in prison." I didn't know if they believed me or not… Probably not.

"Dad?" We heard Emma's voice from upstairs.

"Downstairs." He screamed to her. She came to us and than said "It's better if we talk upstairs, it won't fit me and more six people here."

"Why you brought six people with you?" I said.

"Well, two of them is Hook and Henry and the others are _visitors_ from a land called Republic City." We all stared at her for a second and we went meet those people.

"Guys, this is Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin." Who were these people? I never saw of heard about this land. They looked like they were from some alternative past, more like they all came out of some _steampunk_ book.

"Wait, I thought I heard you saying that we were going to help your parents, where are they? Someone kidnaped them?" Bolin, I guess, said it with desperate in his voice.

"No, they're my parents, David and Mary Margaret." She pointed to them. "And this is Regina, Henry's mom and Mary Margaret's stepmom." She pointed at me.

"Wow wow wow! How's that even possible? You guys have the same age, and I thought you were Henry's mother!" He said confused. They all looked confused, actually.

"Yeah, it's a big and weird family, we don't have time to explain everything now, we have to know who is the guy that invaded my vault, find him and probably put him in jail." I said.

"Geez! She remind me of Lin." He whispered to the girl with short hair, Korra I think. She laugh a little and agreed, but than she turned serious and asked me "Do you how he looks like?"

"The gravedigger said that he looked like a Buddha." For the look at her face she didn't know what a Buddha was. "A monk?" She got it, good. "A bald monk."

"It's probably Ken. We have to find him before he do something."

"What this guy wants exactly?" I asked them.

"We don't know, the only thing we know is that he wants to be more powerful than me." What she meant by that?

"Sweetheart, do you think you can track him in this land like in ours?" The other girl, Asami, asked Korra.

"I don't know. Toph told me that I could track anyone because of the big forest we have at home, but here? I can feel something, but it's not spirits, it's something different…"

"It's magic." Henry said.

"Magic? do you mean like witch magic?" She asked.

"Yes, the whole city has it, but just some people can really used it." He answered her.

"I see." She looked at me and Emma "Are you two witches? I can feel the magic on you, especially on you, Emma, that's why we took a moment to trust you, when we entered at Granny's I felt, but I didn't know if it was a good thing or not."

"Hey!" Emma and I said together. "I'm not a witch, I'm the savior, it's good magic, thank you very much."

"Me neither, I'm…hm…using mine for good most of the time." I said looking to the ground.

"Ok ok, sorry. Still, I don't think it's a good idea, Sami, even if I try I don't know what _this_ magic can do to me, it's not relate to my _Avatar_ 's power." What's an Avatar?

"I see. So I believe we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way: investing."

"Lucky for you, I'm here." David and Mako said. They looked at each other.

"Good, so we can help each other, right David?" Mary Margaret said.

"Hm? Yes, of course. But let's deal with the investigation tomorrow, trying to do something at this hour will be useless, we should all get rest, ok? Let's go."

"Wait! Could you tell us where we can stay for the night?" Mako asked.

"Yes, you can go to Granny's, it's a restaurant/hotel." David answer.

"Thank you." He said.

"Say to Granny or Ruby that I'm paying for you all, ok?" Emma said.

"Yes, thank you, we'll pay you back for everything later." He said. We all left, I was with a feeling that tomorrow would be one of those days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys! I'm sorry for not having published more, I was kind of busy. I hope you like this chapter and don't worry, the rest will come soon. And sorry for any english mistake bc english is not my first language, so it's a little hard for me, but I believe I will get everything right one day hahaha. Enjoy the story.**

Asami's PVO:

When I woke, Korra was already all dress up. She looked worry and I didn't think she slept well.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"Hm? Yes, I guess." She looked at me and came sit on the bad. "I'm just a little worry about this situation. And what if Ken already got what he wanted? And what if _I'm_ not able to stop him? Our home and this land can be destroyed by this lunatic. Argh! Why we can't go a year without someone trying to kill us all?!"

I kissed her in the cheek and said "Korra, come down. I know you're scared, believe me I am as well, but you're not fighting him alone, you have us, you have _me_ , and if those people were saying the truth that they can help us so we will stop him."

"Thank you, Asami, you always know what to say." She kissed me and I kissed her back.

Before we started something I said "We should wake Mako and Bolin and start searching for Ken, sweety."

"Fine, but when we get home we won't left the room for a weekend." I laughed and said "Sounds like a plan to me." I kissed her quickly and said "We have a deal."

...

We found Emma, Hook, Regina, David and Mary Margaret in Emma's office.

"So what are we dealing here? This Ken is a wizard or someone cursed?" David asked.

"No, he's a really powerful airbender that's looking for something to let him more powerful."Korra said. They didn't look like they understood what she said so I explained better to them. "He can bend the air, control the air in his favor. We believe that whatever he is looking for can make him almost invincible. Do you know what in this land can give him such power?"

"There is a lot of items in this town that can make him powerful, but just one that can make him almost invincible. The Dark One's dagger." Emma said.

"So that's why he invaded my vault. The idiot probably thought the dagger was with me." Regina said.

"Wait, what is a _Dark One_?" I said.

"The Dark One is a person that controls all dark magic, who possess the dagger control the Dark One. The only way to kill the Dark One is with the dagger, but the person who kill him or her becomes the new Dark One becoming immortal and really powerful getting corrupted by the dark magic." She explained for us.

"So it's like a trap, we can't kill the Dark One because who kill him will become the new Dark One, but we can't not do anything because it will be the end of our worlds." I said.

"So what should we do?" Bolin said.

"Get the dagger before he does, we can used it as a trap to lead him to us." Korra said. She looked at Emma and asked "Where can we find the dagger?"

"It's with his owner: Gold. But I don't believe he will give to us the most important thing he has." She said.

"Maybe if we explain the situation to him, he'll understand and borrow his dagger for a while." Bolin said.

"Yeah right. And then Rumplestiltskin will bake a cake to us and say that he loves us all. You're dreaming, kid." Said Regina sarcastically.

"Well, we have to try." Emma said back.

"Great, so let's find this Rumpelstiniltin." Bolin said.

" _Rumplestiltskin_. And we don't need to find him, we already know where he is." She said.

...

Emma brought us to a place called Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dialer. The shop inside was at the same time organized and messy, probably because it had to many objects.

Korra looked like she would pass out, I helped her so she wouldn't fall. "Are you ok, sweety? What happened?" I said. She was making a weird face and had her hand in her head like she had a headache.

"I don't know. I feel like something really powerful is here, something bad and powerful." She said.

At the other side of the shop a girl who was moving some lamps with her back turned to us spoke "Welcome to the shop! How can I help…" She turned and continued with less enthusiasm "Oh it's you guys. What's the problem?" The girl was beautiful with brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a dress and big high heels.

"Why do you think we have a problem, Belle?" David asked.

The girl named Belle responded "Well, let's just say that it's not like any of you visit us just to know how we are. And behind you I see four people that clearly are not from here. Please, don't touch any object here, some of them are cursed." She said to Bolin who was playing with some puppet. He immediate drop it and apologized to her still scared about her warn.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna call Rumple."

From behind her another a man's voice said "There is no need for it, I'm already here. So, how can I help you all this time?" He said. He looked older than the rest of us and wore a suit and was holding a walking stick.

Korra was astonished. "It's him. He is the Dark One." He looked at her.

"Yes, I am, my dear. And you are…" He observe her for a while than said while moving his hand "And you are the Avatar, master of all four elements, the bridge between the material world and the spirit world, am I right?"

Before she could answer Mako who was very seriously asked "How do you know who she is?"

"Because, my boy, I once went to your land, but that was years ago when the Avatar was a guy from… What is it called again? Kingdom of Fire? The Fire Kingdom?"

"The Fire Nation." Korra said firmly, but I could see she was a little nervous. "You met Avatar Roku."

"Yes, I did so I know the Avatar's essence." He looked away from her and turned to us all. "Let's go to the point: why are you all here?"

"We need your dagger, Gold." Emma said.

"And why, my dear Swan, you need my dagger? Better, why should I give it to you?"

"Because a guy wants the dagger to control or kill you, so we want used it to attract him to a trap." She answered him.

"Did you hear what you just said? You are practically giving to him what he wants. And knowing you and your family, you somehow will lose my most important object for a _monk_."

"Come on, crocodile, we're trying protect you from getting killed by a guy who can control air. We will give the dagger back to you after all this is done." Hook said.

"I don't care what he can do, a guy who can throw some wind on me does not scare me. And why should I believe in a pirate's words? After all, I don't believe after 200 years trying to kill me, you won't try again once you have my dagger. Actually, I don't trust any of you to possess my dagger. So it won't happen." _200 years?_ How old are these people? The time in this land is really pissing me off.

Rumplestiltskin and Hook were looking to each other like any moment one of them would attack the other. Before something bad could happen, Emma pushed Hook away from him and said "Fine, don't give us your dagger."

She looked at us and continued "We will find another way to get this guy, don't worry. Let's get out of here."

We were almost outside when I realized something.

"Wait." I turned to Rumplestiltskin "How did you know the guy we're looking for is a monk?"

"Luck guess I believe, my dear." He respond.

"No, it doesn't make sense. If you went to our world when Avatar Roku was alive it means that all the originals airbenders were alive as well."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point is: in that time practically none air nomad would even think about stealing while they grew up learning about peace, kindness and harmony between people. So none of them would even imagine stealing an object with such horrible power. If you really went _one time_ to our land the last thing you would think is that an air nomad would want some evil object."

"What are you saying, Sami?" Mako asked me.

"I'm saying that he knows about the new airbenders and about Ken." I said firmly.


End file.
